


The Prison Story

by talisha_jaynee



Series: how did you two meet? [5]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talisha_jaynee/pseuds/talisha_jaynee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the many ways that Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun met and formed their band twenty one pilots<br/>Idea from one of the many lies told by the band on how they started<br/>But this is the one about the prison story</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prison Story

Tyler knew he shouldn't be loitering. He had been doing it all day at the local mall, but he just couldn't help himself, he loved it. Walking around, with no apparent purpose, seeing the other mall-goers give him weird and dirty glances with their hands filled with shopping bags, while Tyler's were in his pockets. He had been told many times to stop loitering by the local police officers, but Tyler just couldn't, it was in his blood.

He turned left down a new aisle of stores, planning to stop in front of the new music store and hang, when he sees the bright red hair at the opposite end. The mall wasn't busy and Tyler was pretty tall compared to the other shoppers that day, so it wasn't difficult to see him.

 _Shoot,_ he thinks, quickly backtracking out of the sights of the red-haired police officer, but he was too slow. The red hair moved slightly and Tyler felt eyes bore into him. 

"Hey, you!" Tyler heard the man's voice yell, a tone Tyler had heard many times before, "Stop!"

Tyler quickly turned on his heels and walked towards the exit, suddenly remembering what the red headed officer had said at their previous run in.

 _"The officer had caught him standing outside the_  Apple _store just people watching before storming over and getting into his personal space._

_"If I see you again," the officers face moved closer to Tyler's, and Tyler could smell strong coffee staining his breath, "I'm gonna have to write you up."_

_Tyler nodded, as the officer gave him a stern look before walking away, looking back at Tyler every few steps, making sure Tyler was moving away from the store front._

Tyler had stopped walking towards the exit, remembering that last encounter, giving his chaser the time to catch up.

The red head, who was only a little bit shorter than Tyler, stood between Tyler and the exit, trying to catch his breath. "Remember what I - said would - happen - next time - I saw you?" he asked, taking short breathes in between words, getting his breathing back to normal.

Tyler just nodded, looking away from the officers brown eyes as he felt cold metal clamp each wrist and heard a short laugh from the red heads partner.

"Finally got him Josh," the officer behind Tyler commented, pushing him towards the malls exit by the small chain that now connected Tyler's hands. Tyler looked towards Josh, the short, brown eyed, red haired officer, who only gave a small grunt in response.

It was a long silent ride to the police station. The radio had been broken for a few months, Josh had explained when he first pushed Tyler into the backseat of the police car, and then gave Tyler a small genuine smile of apology. Tyler returned it.

 

The judge Tyler had gotten for his case was mean. They skimmed over the file, did not allow Tyler to explain, and sentenced him for 2 months.

"But you're the judge," Tyler had pleaded after hearing the sentence, "set me free?"

The judge shook their head at Tyler, "you probably should have stayed inside your house."

 

The first week of prison was hard. Tyler was having difficulty making friends, or even acquaintances. After the whole prison body heard about what Tyler did to get landed in jail, they were all sacred of him. Loitering is really bad. And no one wanted to associate themselves with a loiterer.

Tyler was sitting in the hall, attempting to eat the lunch he had been served that day, but was more playing with the sticky brown syrup that he had been told was tomato soup. He looked around the large room, watching all the full tables with conversations flowing, people laughing. Tyler's heart ached for some kind of human interaction and he was so busy concentrating on all the interacts happening around him, that he didn't notice a shorter, brown eyed, red haired guard head towards Tyler's lonely table.

"Hey," a voice in Tyler's ear said, making the brunette jump. Tyler looked at the source and recognized the face immediately.

"Josh?"

"Yeah, that's me," he huffed, scratching at the back of his neck, "I saw you were a bit lonely. Are you okay?"

Tyler was confused as to why his arresting officer was being so nice to him, but he decided to play along. At least someone was talking to him. "Me? Oh I'm fine," Tyler sighed, "Just people don't want to know a loiterer in here I guess."

"Oh," was all Josh said in response, but Tyler heard the guilt Josh was trying to hide.

Tyler sighed again looking back into the crowd of prisoners, "Yeah so no one really wants to talk to me."

"I can," Josh said suddenly, "I mean I was told that I wasn't suppose to, but I could try?"

Tyler looked back up at Josh, who was smiling widely down at Tyler.

"Okay," Tyler replied, giving back the same large grin.

 

The rest of Tyler's sentence went by quickly with Josh by his side. They talked at all meal times, during yard time and even at lights out Josh had found a way to sneak into Tyler's lone cell and spend more hours talking.

"You know you're getting out tomorrow?" Josh asked, looking at Tyler's profile. They were both seated on the edge of Tyler's bed, facing the opposite grey plain wall of the cell.

Tyler hummed in response, not making eye contact with Josh.

"What are you planning on doing when you get out?"

Tyler had never actually told Josh what he was going to do after this sentence in the many hours that they had talked about their childhoods, dreams and fears. "I'm not sure yet," he answered a minute later.

"Well you could try the band thing?" Josh suggested, referencing back to when they were first getting to know each other and Tyler had talked about starting a band.

"Yeah," Tyler sighed, "I just need a drummer though." He turned to Josh and saw one of his infamous grins spread across his face.

"I can play drums!" He half-yelled excitedly, keeping mindful of the other prisoners in the adjacent cells.

"Really?" Tyler asked, "you wanna play in my band?"

"Sure I do," Josh replied, "if it means getting to hang out after your sentence, then sign me up!"

Tyler laughed at Josh enthusiasm, but really it made his heart warm, he wanted to continue spending time with Josh as well and this was the perfect plan.

"That's great!" Tyler responded, "and I already have a few songs written for the band about being trapped in here."

"Really?" Josh asked, sounding nervous.

Tyler quickly understood where Josh's hesitation came from, "none of them are about you getting me locked up here," Tyler explained, "but there is one about the mean judge I had at my sentence."

"Sick," Josh replied, already excited to be working in this new founded band.

"Sick as frick." Tyler rhymed, making them both laugh.

 

**Author's Note:**

> interview: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hj4lFs43JWI  
> tumblr: http://gettingwastedonbutterbeer.tumblr.com/


End file.
